


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [98]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: this hc involves explicit gifs.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Roman Reigns

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Roman is all about aftercare, he’s like the king of aftercare._

_He’ll get a washcloth and clean you up. Then make {or draw whatever they call it} you a bath, hoping in with you, kissing your neck and massaging your boobs, which leads to bathtub sex, but you ain’t complaining._

_After you two are done with bathroom sex, you and Roman retire to the bedroom._

_He’d wrap his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him until your head is resting against his chest. You’d lazily trace circles on his chest while he twirled your hair. Kissing the top of your head and your forehead, telling you how much he loves you._  
**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His favourite body part of yours has to be your eyes, he gets lost in them nearly every day. They are just so alluring, once he looks at them/into them he is hooked._

_His hair. I mean who wouldn’t love his hair. Also he likes it when you tug on it and run your hands through his hair._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

 _Roman mostly cums inside of you and in your mouth._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _He likes it when you take control, he finds it incredibly sexy when you take the lead. Don’t get me wrong he loves being Dom but when you take control and show your Dom side, he can’t help it. Though he would never tell you. Also, he has a breeding kink._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Roman knows what he is doing in the bedroom, he knows how to please you, how to make you beg for more. Though to keep things interesting he will try new things. He is the first man that has ever made you squirted and has given you a real orgasm._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

****

_Missionary, mainly because he gets to see your face and the expressions you make as he thrusts into you. Though he doesn’t mind reverse cowgirl, missionary is his main favourite position, he wants to be able to look at your expressions when he is pleasing._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _He can be goofy and serious. Depends on how he fucks you, If it’s his soft side then he’ll be all goofy, but if it’s his dom side then forget about him being goofy his all serious._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He keeps it well groomed._

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Roman lives for intimacy, he loves showing you how much you mean to him, how much he loves and adores you. Holding you close to him as he fucks you, kissing every inch of your skin, nibbling on your ear, neck, inner thighs so on. Paying special attention to your pussy._

**J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)  
**_Roman doesn’t necessarily jack off that much unless you away. He normally goes straight to you._

 **K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_His kinks are Breeding kink, daddy kink, praise kink, spanking, Dom kink, hair pulling. This isn’t really a kink but he has a kink for pleasuring you, overstimulation._

**L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

 _Anywhere, if his horny and he wants you then he will do it anywhere with you._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You. More specially pleasuring you turns him on even more._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Humiliation or anything that makes you uncomfortable, or something that wither hurts you or puts you in danger._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Roman is a giver and a receiver. He loves eating you out, he loves to see the look on your face as he eats you out/or uses his fingers. The dude has a thing for pleasuring you._

_Like any man, Roman loves getting sucked off. His hands gripping your hair into a pony tail as you suck him off, it’s a fucking beautiful sight._

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_It all depends on his mood he can go fast and rough, when it is his Dom side, or when he loses a match, but when he is all romantic and sweet he goes slow and sensual, taking his time with you, showing you how much you mean to him, how much he adores you._

**Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

 _He’s not complaining about quickies, heck if he’s horny and he needs you then he will have you._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

 _Roman defiantly is a risk taker, like I said in the quickie one if he is horny and he wants you then he will have you. He doesn’t care about being caught, a couple of times you and Roman have been caught having sex by his shield brothers._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _Roman can go all night long. Orgasm after orgasm, though after four orgasms he gives you a little break since you’re purely fucked. But he can last for many rounds without getting tired.  
_**T = Toy** **(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Roman prefers to use his hands and mouth and of course his cock to please you. Though he does use blindfolds and handcuffs._

**U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_Roman is a huge tease, he’ll tease you in public then leave you hanging, leaving you sexually frustrated. Is even a huge tease in the bedroom denying you of an orgasm._

**V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Roman is very vocal in bed, moaning loudly that you’s end up getting noise complaints._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_“Sh.” He hummed against your neck, as he entered you, you let out a tiny whimper._

_Roman clammed his hand down on your mouth, as he continued to thrust in and out of you at a painfully slow rate. All you wanted him to do was fuck you faster. Your hands gripping his biceps, as yo wrap your legs around his waist, grinding against his cock, trying to create some sort of friction._

_“Go faster.” you mumbled against his hand._

_Just as Roman was about to answer your command, Seth’s voice interrupted his movements._

_“Are you two seriously having sex while I am trying to sleep? I need my beauty sleep you know.” Seth grumbled, turning on the lamp on and glaring at you and Roman._

_“What are you bitchin about Rollins?” Dean grumpily asked, rolling over to his side to face the commotion_

_“Oh.” Dean spoke, a smirk forming on his lips._

_“You’s two seriously can’t go a day without fucking each other can you.” Dean chuckled, still smirking._

_“Disgusting, animals if you ask me.” Seth grumbled, turning off the lamp and rolling to his side, his back facing you and Roman, as he let out grunting sighs, while Dean just chuckled.…_

**X = X-Ray** **(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

 _Thick and big._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Roman has a very high sex drive, dudes horny all the time, especially if he sees you in your ring attire or lingerie. Roman at least has to fuck you multiple times a day._

**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Roman waits until your sound asleep, then he falls off into dreamland, holding you even closer to him._





End file.
